


Ghosts (Olette)

by orphan_account



Series: Kingdom Hearts Writing/Drabble Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olette dreams of ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts (Olette)

**Author's Note:**

> Olette & ghosts. Also very old.

She never met him.  
  
She will never meet him, because he does not exist; at least not in this world, in her world. Her world is made of a quiet, sleepy town and warm afternoons spent in a dusty meeting place and sea-salt ice cream and Hayner and Pence. Her world is one in which the sun watches her every step and in which its rays are reflected in her eyes after every blink.  
  
He exists in a world that is black with sorrow, in which a hole in the chest freezes a harsh line of indifference on a mouth that is made to smile.  
  
She has never met him but in her dreams.  
  
Six days, and she dreams of him incessantly. He is a figure that fits completely within their trio. He exists impressively unimpressive; a quiet boy that thinks too much, behind whose blue eyes sharp determination is hidden a sadness so deep it is almost like the hole is in Olette’s own chest. Hayner’s best friend; Pence’s companion; and Olette’s...  
  
Olette’s what?  
  
She would like to say, _my friend_ , and that is true. She would like to say, _my brother_ , and that is true as well.  
  
For though she has never met him, she knows they would work together wonderfully.  
  
They would be good friends.  
  
And maybe this is also why she feels as though she is slowly becoming crazy.  
  
Because the knowledge that they exist only in a world of would-be is tearing apart her heart.


End file.
